Revenge
by legoryan4579
Summary: When the family and friends of Michael De Santa, Niko Bellic, Trevor Phillip, Jhonny Klebbitz, Luis Lopez, and Franklin Clinton are kidnapped, they must work together with their friends to find and rescue their families and figure out who the kidnappers are. Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first Gta story. I have a huge reference from a certain movie in here. Whoever spots it get a free cookie brownie I made myself. Enjoy**

As Niko Bellic watched over his niece, he felt alone. After two relationships failed, he thought he would never find love. Then the phone ringed.

"Hello?" Niko said.

"Niko?" A voice said.

"Karen?" Niko asked.

Karen was Niko's first girlfriend but told him her name was Michelle. When she revealed herself, Niko was furious.

"What is it?" Niko asked angrily.

"Niko I need your help. Someone has broken in to my house and I just don't know who else to call." Karen said.

Then suddenly Karen started screaming.

"Karen!" Niko yelled.

Then there was breathing on the phone.

As Michael De Santa was working with his friend Solomon Richards, his phone started ringing.

"Hello? He asked.

"Michael, I need your help. Someone broke in and has kidnapped Jimmy and Tracey. They're looking for me and I don't know what to do." Amanda said.

Amanda was Michael wife and Jimmy and Tracey were his kids. They had been living in Los Santos for 12 years after being put into witness protection by the FIB.

Then suddenly Amanda started screaming and all that was heard was breathing.

Franklin Clinton was driving his car when his phone rang.

"Ey who dis?" He asked.

"Franklin I need help I am being kidnapped. I'm at my house. They killed my husband please." A voice said.

Franklin recognized it as his ex girlfriend Tanisha. She got married 3 years ago and Franklin lost touch with her.

Then suddenly she started screaming and all that was heard was breathing.

As Trevor Phillips finish burying a body he just killed his phone rang.

"What?" He asked.

"Trevor, its Patricia. Someone has broken in to my house. They kill Martin and I fear I might be next. 

Then suddenly there was screaming and all that left was breathing.

As Johnny Klebitz rode his motorcycle, his phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Johnny K. It's Ash. Someone broke in to my house. I fear they want to hurt me.

Then Ash started screaming and all that was heard was breathing.

As Luis Lopez was talking to his friend Gay Tony, his phone started ringing.

"Ello?" Luis said.

"Luis, it's Gracie. Someone's in my house. I think they want to kidnap me." Gracie said.

Then Gracie started screaming and all that was heard was breathing.

(cut to all the characters faces side by side)

"I don't know who you are. I don't know what you want. If you are looking for ransom, I can tell you I don't have money. But what I do have are a very particular set of skills, skills I have acquired over a very long career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you. If you let my family go now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you don't, I will look for you, I will find you, and I will kill you." They said.

"Good luck." A menacing voice said.

That's the end of chapter 1. What did you think? Please review and give me any ideas. Until then, Auf Wiedersehen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been writing for this. I was focusing on Tortured love. Here is chapter 2. Enjoy.**

When Niko walked into his apartment, he saw his cousin Roman and his wife Mallorie playing with their two-year-old daughter Kate, named after Niko old Girlfriend. When they saw Niko they looked worried.

"Niko what's wrong?" Roman asked.

"You remember Michelle?" Niko asked.

"Yeah, ex girlfriend, real name is Karen government agent. Why" Mallorie asked.

"I got a call from her that she was being kidnapped and a few seconds later her kidnapper was on the phone." Niko explained.

Then there was a knock on the door. Roman went to answer and saw their friends, Johnny and Luis at the door.

"Hey Niko can we come in?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Niko asked.

"Our girlfriends were kidnapped and we don't know who the kidnappers are or what they want." Luis explained.

"My ex girlfriend was kidnapped!" Niko yelled.

"You think there's a connection?" Johnny asked.

Then suddenly the phone rang and Niko went to answer it.

"Hello?" Niko asked.

"Put the phone on speaker." A mysterious voice said.

Niko did as he asked and put the phone on speaker.

"Hello Bellics, Klebitz, and lopez. If you want your friends back safe and sound you will all travel to Los Santos, San Andreas and look for a man named Lester Crest. You will work with him to solve a series of clues that will lead you to me. You manage to solve them; you will have your friends back. You don't and I will kill them." The voice said.

The line went dead and the group looked at each other puzzled.

"Lets go round up all our friends and meet back here" Johnny said.

The three then went their separate ways and looked for their friends. Niko found

Little Jacob, Brucie Kibbutz, Dwayne Forge, and Bernie Crane. Johnny finds Clay, and Terry. Luis finds Gay Tony, Armando, Henrique, and Yusuf Amir.

They then meet back up at the apartment and purchase plane tickets to Los Santos to begin searching for Lester Crest.

 **That's the end of chapter 2. Please review and give me any ideas you can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been writing for this. I have had other major things happening in my life. My dog Chewie has pancreatitis. Please pray for him. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy.**

When Michael walked in to the strip club Trevor owned, He saw Lester, Franklin, Trevor, Dave, Taliana, Patrick mcreary, Lamar, Wade, Chef, and Ron talking to each other.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Someone has kidnapped Franklins ex girlfriend and Trevor's ex lover. What's up with you?" Lester asked.

"Someone just kidnapped my family." Michael replied.

"You think there's a connection?" Dave asked.

"There's got to be. How else would the family and friends of three co workers get kidnapped at the same time?" Patrick asked.

Suddenly, two eastern European men, a Jamaican, an African, six American men, a Puerto Rican woman, three Hispanic men, and a small child walk in to the club.

"Niko?" Packie asks.

"Packie." Niko says as he walks up and hugs Packie.

"What are you doing here old boy." Packie asks.

I'm looking for someone named Lester Crest." Niko explains.

"That would be me. What can I do for you?" Lester asks.

"This is my cousin Roman and his wife Mallorie and their daughter Kate. These are my friends Jacob, Brucie, Luis, Johnny, Clay, Terry, Henrique, Armando, Bernie, Dwayne, Tony, and Yusuf. We need your help." Niko explains.

"What can I do for you?" Lester asks.

Some friends of me, Johnny, and Luis have been kidnapped and they told us to come to you and that you would help us." Niko answers.

"Oh great. Now I've got four kidnappings to help with." Lester said angrily.

"Ok now these have to be connected somehow." Brucie said.

"That's what I said." Packie replies.

Then suddenly the phone rang.

 **That's the end of chapter 3. Please review and give me any ideas you can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy.**

Trevor picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said.

"Put the phone on speaker." The called said.

Trevor did as he was told.

Hello Niko, Michael, Luis, Trevor, Johnny and Franklin. If you're wondering who I am, I am Don Percival. I have worked with 7 enemies of the six of you and have kidnapped you family and friends. If you do as we say, they will live. And tell agent Norton, that if you want your families back alive, that he wont try and trace the call. You are to rob the Be Lucky Vinewood Casino and steal every penny it has. Then you will leave it at the doorstep of Fort Zancudo. If you are successful, we will return your friends and family. If not, I think you know what I am capable of." Percival said.

Then the phone line went dead as Don hung up the phone.

"He can't be serious dawg. That's like the biggest casino in San Andreas fool. A nigga who robs that place is likely to get a cap busted in his ass as the security is tighter than the governor after the Caligula's Palace casino robbery in 92." Lamar explains.

"Do I look like I fucking care?" Trevor yells.

"Look, we have no choice T, they'll kill my family and your ex lover." Michael explains.

"I'm in me breda" Little Jacob says.

"Me too." Everyone else says.

 **That's the end of chapter 4. Please review and give me any ideas you can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

As Michael, Lester, Roman, and Niko were planning out the Casino heist, everyone else was getting the supplies needed.

"So Roman, you and Mallorie will be look out on the casino floor, and everyone else will be trying to get inside the safe and getting the money." Lester explained.

Meanwhile, at Trevor's camper in Sandy Shores, he, Ron, Wade, and Luis loaded the weapons they would be using in the Lost MC van, Johnny provided. They loaded sticky bombs, smg's, mg's, pistols, and shotguns into the van. They then drove up to the strip club and loaded everyone into the van and waited till dark to drive to the casino.

 **That's the end of chapter 5. Please review and give me any ideas you can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy.**

As Roman and Mallorie got out of their car, they noticed a lot of security at the casino.

"Lester?" Roman asked.

"Lester here, give me details Roman." Lester said.

"Outside there are two security guards at the front entrance, heavily armed, four snipers on the roof." Roman explained.

"And inside?" Lester asked

"Four guards with pistols, four with smg's, two with mg's." Roman said.

"Ok you guys got that?" Lester asked.

"Got that Lester. Entering the Casino now. Over and out." Trevor said.

As Trevor, Michael, Niko, Packie, Taliana, Chef, Franklin, and Lamar entered to casino, they made their way to the basement where the safe was.

They entered the room with the safe and saw two guards near it with assault rifles.

"Niko you know what to do." Michael whispered.

Niko took out a pistol with a silencer and shot both guards, ending their jobs.

"Lamar, Chef, you two move the bodies.

Franklin, Packie, begin opening the safe." Michael said.

 **That's the end of chapter 6. Please review and give me any ideas you can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 7. Enjoy.**

As Franklin and Packie began opening the safe, multiple security guards came down and fired their weapons at the crew.

"T! We could use some help here!" Michael yelled.

"Don't worry Mikey! I got it under control! Trevor said.

Then Trevor came out with a large Minigun in his hands.

"Where did you get that?" Michael asked.

"I loaded it when you weren't looking." Trevor explained.

Trevor then fired upon the guards and killed them all.

"Michael the safe is open." Niko said.

"Okay. Taliana, you and Chef start loading the money. Lamar help me be look out." Michael said.

The money was then loaded in the van and the crew made its way out as Roman and Mallorie got inside, being met by LSPD forces outside the casino.

Trevor drove them all over the city on the freeway, trying to lose the cops as Chef fired upon them right next to him. A few minutes later they lost the cops and made their way to their hideout to pick up Lester, Dave, Wade, Ron, Jacob, Brucie, Luis, Johnny, Clay, Terry, Henrique, Armando, Bernie, Dwayne, Tony, Kate, and Yusuf.

 **That's the end of chapter 7. Please review and give me any ideas you can.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 8. I am running out of ideas so this may or may not be the final chapter, and I wont do an epilogue. Enjoy.**

Soon everyone was loaded onto the van and they made their way to Fort Zancudo, where Don Percival was hiding. They arrived at the military base and saw that there were multiple command posts at the entrance of the base. One guard came up to the window as they stopped.

"Are you here for Mr. Percival?" He asked.

"Yes." Michael said.

The guard the waved his hands, letting them through. They drove up to Percival limo, which was long and had a Minigun turret on the top, accompanied by four insurgents with miniguns on top of them. He then opened the door and 7 people unknown to the gang walked out with some other people with bags covering their faces.

"Do you have the money?" Percival asked.

"Yes." Michael said.

He then opened the back of their van and pulled out one of the duffel bags, opening it and showing him the money inside.

"Good, now gentlemen, you may reveal the families." Don said.

The 7 men then pulled off the bags revealing Michaels family, Trevor's lover, Michelle, Ash, Gracie, Tanisha, and Patricia.

"Now you may kill the men who killed your fathers." Percival said.

 **That's the end of chapter 8. Please review and give me any ideas you can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. Here is chapter 9. This will be the final chapter. Enjoy.**

The seven mysterious men then pulled out their guns and started firing at the crew, who along with their family and friends, took cover behind their van and got their weapons out and started firing.

"I think I know who the sons are. Kids of Stretch, Devin Weston, Steve Haines, Wei Cheng, Dimitri Rasclov, Billy Grey, and Ray Bulgarin." Michael said.

He then saw get Don get into the limo and drive off. The gang then got into the van and drove after him. As they chased him they saw a helicopter with a ladder on the side pulling up to the limo and Percival grab the ladder and climb up. Johnny the pulled out an RPG and fired it on the helicopter, which exploded and dropped Percival on the ground and hit the road, killing himself instantly.

Hours later fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars showed up and arrested the 7 men who fired upon the group and the crew knew they would be alright.

Niko and Michelle got back together, Franklin and Tanisha got married, Trevor and Patricia got married, and the Liberty City crew moved to Los Santos.

 **That's the end of Revenge. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
